Semiconductor lasers are widely used as pumping sources for solid-state lasers, fiber lasers and light sources for direct-diode systems. These laser systems are increasingly being deployed into material processing, medical and electronics markets and applications.
Semiconductor lasers are generally formed from layers of doped semiconductor materials that define an active layer and surrounding cladding layers. Conventional semiconductor lasers have an abrupt transition between the active and cladding layers, which defines an abrupt change in the band gap between the materials. One newer type of semiconductor laser is called a high-power, low-loss gradient-index separate-confinement heterostructure or “GRINSCH” laser. GRINSCH lasers have layers where the doping changes gradually so that the band gap changes gradually. This generally results in greater efficiency as compared to conventional semiconductor lasers.
Yet, there is an ongoing need for GRINSCH lasers that have reduced waveguide loss and reduced carrier leakage.